


resist

by omelettedaddy



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, elevator incident, i didnt expect to do anything after the first chapter uhh, idk what this is, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelettedaddy/pseuds/omelettedaddy
Summary: drabbles of two dorky delinquents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna start writing my fics in lowercase bc i want it to be more casual and personal

mo guanshan is blushing furiously, all the while avoiding eye contact and yelling ridiculous profanity. their crotches delicately touch and he tian's giving everything he's got not to touch the frantic man in front of him. all he can manage is to shove his silent shivering hands deep into his pockets and remain calm.

this is disgustingly cheesy and cliche and highly arousing, so he's distracting himself with distasteful thoughts so he won't make the situation worse if something gets stiff..... down there. he thinks about doing school work, or having to deal with annoying people's bullshit, and how mo guanshan flipped out when he kissed him. fuck. now he's on the verge of a bad mood.

he tian gazes at mo guanshan calmly. and longingly. mo guanshan has stopped shouting by now and he's shaking aggressively. he tian holds back a teasing grin for the sake of mo guanshan's dignity. he's been backing off with the humiliation tricks recently as an apology. he's really sorry....

"don't freak out so much, it's not a big deal." he tian sighs. he can't blame the guy though, he's as much as a mess inside. his palms are clammy from sweat and his heart steadily picks up in pace. the red head shoots him an annoyed look and rants a bit more before accepting his fate with moist eyes. he's completely humiliated, he tian notices. so much for trying to make him feel better about the situation.

the elevator trip feels like every second is a painful hour. the storage behind mo shifts from the movement of the elevator, causing him to rub further against he tian. he let's out an undignified squeak while he tian tries his damn hardest to keep his poker face present and his hands to himself. damn it, you're making this hard to resist.

they're even closer now and he tian can feel mo guanshan's uneven breath on his neck. he picks up on the faint smell of sweat and the scent that's specific to him only. he tian is familiar with it.

when the elevator opens mo guanshan practically forces the cart out of the elevator and escapes safely outside the small space. he tian follows after him and they walk down the hall. there's a gloomy awkward atmosphere surrounding them and for the rest of the day he can notice the discomfort in mo guanshan; constantly avoiding eye contact or being in the same space as him, and ignoring him when he tian spoke to him. he tian didn't like it.

so much for trying to have a relaxing day together for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some silly boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally gonna leave the last chapter as just a one shot drabble thing but i cant help but write more ??

"have you ever touched a dick before." he tian questions the boy laying beside him. mo guanshan's mom is out grocery shopping while he's once again intruding in their home. with mom's consent, she loves him, much to mo's displeasure.

"why would i." he hums, flipping another page of a porn magazine. 

"so you're a virgin." he tian muses, grinning mischievously. he sits up on his elbows and watches the red head with amusement. 

"so youre assuming im a homosexual, you chicken dick." he frowns and throws his magazine at he tian, naturally he dodges the attack. when it lands on the bed next to him the page is opened to a naked woman in a sexy pose, or what she thinks is sexy. now a days, the only thing that can get him going is the thought of a squirming red head-

"oi! don't make creepy assumptions." the man scolds angrily. "..... or faces." he adds with a disgusted face. 

he tian buries his face into the sheets of mo guanshan's bed. he's grinning really hard and trying to wipe the image out of his mind. he sighs internally once it's erased, then abruptly sits up, grabbing the other boy into a headlock. 

"show some manners bastard." he chuckles, effortlessly evading mo guanshan's wailing arms. 

he's got it bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just experimenting dont mind my shitty short writing

he tian awakens calmly that morning, much like all his mornings. although this time there's a occasional familiar feeling surging through his body. his forehead peppered with sweat droplets, clothes uncomfortable tight and moist. he groans frustratedly when he lifts his sheets and boxer shorts up to find the results of a wet dream. most likely about a certain someone.

this isnt the first time it's happened, it's almost like a monthly routine now. effortlessly he throws his feet on the edge of his bed, debating whether he should take a smoke now or after a shower. he decides on after, so he gets up, starts a cold shower.

5 minutes later he's exiting his shower, dripping wet, only grabbing a towel for his hair. he lives alone so he's used to lounging around the house naked and proud, hell, he would still do it if people did live with him.

he enters the kitchen - towel around his neck - and searches the fairly empty fridge. he tian frowns at the lack of food. he was in the mood for a good breakfast but with his lifestyle, no such luck. he didn't want mcdonald's breakfast food again, he was tired of eating that for months on end. 

he remembers the red head is basically a housewife trapped in a teenage male body. he calls mo guanshan already thinking of all the things he tian wanted him to cook for him. how about a western breakfast? or maybe just a standard japanese one. his stomach involuntarily rumbles from hunger. the bastard doesn't answer his phone. he tian clicks his tongue and head backs into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. once he's finished he grabs a pair of sweats and a t-shirt - along with his keys and wallet - and jogs out the door, not minding the free space his genitals have without boxers suffocating its surroundings. 

he's gonna drag mo guanshan out of his bed if he has to. that man will cook him breakfast he decides, no, demands in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt rlly planning on writing anymore tbh but like someone was like continue so here we are

mo guanshan cracks an egg on the edge of a pan, allowing the yolk to exit the shell and into the sizzling pan. he tian hums in improvement. 

"what are you making for me today." he tian grins, looking quite pleased. 

"omelettes." the red head grumbles. "after you kicked me out of my damn bed and forced me to buy breakfast ingredients, i should make you a pile of shit." he mutters bitterly. he tian pays no mind and shrugs, no matter how much against something mo guanshan may be, he can still get the man to do whatever he wants. except for a kiss.....

"are you saying you would serve me a pile of shit." he tian mockingly rests his hand on his chest, pretending to sound hurt.

"yes."

"take that back." he tian immediately responds. mo guanshan refuses so he tian is reduced to grabbing him in a chokehold until the man gives; apologizing while spewing a load of bizarre words. what a weirdo, he tian muses before letting him go. 

the red head continues tending to the food on the stove, so he tian leaves him be. sauntering into the living room while playing around on his phone. 

~*~

not too long after, the food is finished and he tian is bringing out plates for them to eat on. there's orange juice (thanks to the small trip to the store mo did before cooking) on the table next to two generic cups he tian owns. they eat in silence. 

after they finish completing cleaning off their plates and drinking, mo guanshan glares at the other. "can i go home now." he tian's mood drops. he was expecting this so he doesn't get what he was expecting.

"sure." he replies with an uncaring voice. mo guanshan seems greatly relieved, gathers his bag and stands. he heads towards the door, hand on knob, before pausing to turn to the raven. 

"do you need help with dishes." he asks with actual concern. he tian's heart lifts with joy and hope, and he grins slyly to cover up the genuine happy smile that was threatening to show itself.

"do the dishes for me, baby."

"don't call me that." mo guanshan cringes, dropping his bag to the floor and walking towards the sink. he rolls up his sleeves and observes the sink area.

"where are the gloves?" mo guanshan looks deeply troubled.

"oh what's this~" he tian purrs. "you're definitely a housewife."

mo grunts, lunging a sponge at he tian, naturally, he misses like all the other times when he tries to strike the dominant man. 

"don't defy me, sweetheart."

"suddenly i forgot how to wash dishes."

"kidding~" he tian smiles - with teeth- playfully. it's always exciting when mo guanshan gets a little feisty.


	5. Chapter 5

it has become a routine for mo guanshan to come over and cook for him, occasionally they'll bring jian yi and zhan zheng xi over to help out. it's relaxing to have a comfortable interesting pattern to live in, instead of the old boring one he lived in months ago.

this time - like mosts - the two of them were alone in the apartment. sometimes the red head would demand assistance, but today he was making the meal single handily. he tian had no complaints. 

the food was done and once again they ate in silence. instead of mo guanshan leaving immediately after cleaning up and washing dishes, he leans towards he tian. 

the raven quirks an eyebrow up at the other until he realizes the man is curiously peeking at the phone screen in his hand. 

"is that the promo video for dark legends 7?" he asks. he tian is shocked the man knew the game, and most of all, pursue a normal conversation with him. he tian grins smugly.

"mhm." he replies. "i've already pre-ordered it." he brags subtle enough so mo guanshan can't snap at him. he's expecting a passive aggressive comment but instead receives an envious hum. 

"that's neat." he muses, humming again. "well im done here, see you .... i guess." mo guanshan awkwardly announces. he tian only nods and gives him a brief glance before resuming his video watching.

that was interesting ........

 

~*~

a month and half later and dark legends 7 was freshly released and in his possession. he immediately calls up mo guanshan. the redhead was obviously suspicious because he wanted him to come over earlier than usual (usual meaning meal times; lunch or dinner). 

despite his nervous reluctance, he agrees and is standing in front of he tian's apartment door at eleven in the morning. 

"welcome kitten." the taller man grins charmingly. mo glares directly in his eyes.

"im gonna leave." he threatens.

"hey hey hey, i'm actually trying to do something pretty cool for you today." he tian raises his hands in front of him in mercy, displaying a submissive smile, and his eyes squinted shut. 

mo guanshan knows not to get his hopes up with he tian but still can't help but have his interest peak. "i'm here for that, if it's weird im out."

"fair enough." he tian shrugs, and allows the redhead in his home, guiding him to the fairly empty living room. 

there was a tv set on top of a glass shelf with game systems on the bottom shelf along with a stack of video game cds. it was the only thing in there, no couch. just pillows for them to sit on. mo guanshan glances at the tv that's currently on, playing a familiar melody, it's changed a bit but it sounds very similar to the.....

"...... the dark legends theme song? fuck, it came out today." there was a brief pause for mo to observe the game screen and remote controllers. there's two. "wait, you're gonna let me play?"

"why not." he tian grins. it's not a usual sadistic or charming one, he looked .... genuinely excited to play. he looked genuinely excited to actually play with him?

mo guanshan returns the grin with more fire in his eyes and flops down on a pillow, grabbing a controller (he admittedly picked player 2 on purpose just to be courteous). 

"okay i know this is a tag team game when it's multiplayer but... i'm so gonna kick your ass with scoring the most points on missions." he playfully flips he tian the bird as the raven scoffs.

"i'll like to see you try, baby boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have any direction of where i want to take this ?? i thought it was gonna be a oneshot then a bunch of drabbles, now everything is the same storyline just short and random like the actual 19 days story

"so what's been going on with you and the dickhead." jian yi, raises his eyebrows questioningly. the way he said "dickhead" was obviously a joke, but he tian could sense hostility in it. mo guanshan wasn't exactly the best person to them in the past.

"we're good." he tian responds with no interest in continuing the conversation. 

"how good?" the silver haired man presses.

"do you wanna die." he grins menacingly. jian yi backs off, smiling childishly, his teeth showing.

"i'm just checking in to see how steamy things are getting with you both.... you're my friend after all, gotta know who's sucking your di-"

"that's enough from you today." he tian shoos off jian yi before he can finish his sentence. he heads towards zhengi at the vending machine. "collect your man." he simply states.

zhan zhengi xi quirks an eyebrow at him before glancing at a suspicious looking jian yi. he understands. jian yi's up to his ridiculous stunts again and wait a second....

"he's not my ..... man."

"we'll see about that in a few months." he tian says smugly. zheng grits his teeth, attempting to hide the blush he knows is there and preparing to lunge all his strength at he tian before, 

"see about what?" 

mo guanshan is there, talking to them at school. on his own will. that's different. 

jian yi skips over. "see about mo guanshan sucking he tian's di-" 

"that's enough." both he tian and zhengi xixi threaten in unison. the redhead glares at them in a mix of wariness and dread.

"act like i never even approached you chicken dicks." he grumbles, trying to escape before he tian takes his forearm hostage.

"come eat with us."

"no."

"i'll treat you."

".....fine."

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna start writing short things to get used to writing a lot bc im lazy and rusty.


End file.
